Rita (4★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30533 |idalt = |altname = Rita |no = 784 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★ |cost = 12 |maxlv = 60 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 183 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 68 |movespeed_attack = 8 |movespeed_skill = 8 |speedtype_attack = 1 |speedtype_skill = 1 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 73, 83, 93, 103, 113 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 20, 80, 95, 115, 125, 135, 145, 155 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 14, 14, 14, 14 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |description = A mage from the world of "Terca Lumireis," who is considered to be one of the brightest minds of a certain Blastia research facility there. Rita cares for nothing except her studies, and never minces her words. She is seldom considerate of those around her, and has quite the short temper. These negative traits make her stand out as a "weirdo" even among the strange researchers who work with her. For this very reason, Rita has never had any friends, though she seems not to care. However, rumor has it she won't stand for anyone who gets in the way of her studies. |summon = If you interrupted my research for something stupid, you're gonna regret it. |fusion = Is that it? You're gonna have to do better than that if you wanna see the fruit of your research! |evolution = | hp_base = 2860 |atk_base = 990 |def_base = 880 |rec_base = 960 | hp_lord = 4120 |atk_lord = 1320 |def_lord = 1170 |rec_lord = 1280 | hp_anima = 4562 |rec_anima = 1162 |atk_breaker = 1438 |def_breaker = 1052 |def_guardian = 1288 |rec_guardian = 1221 |def_oracle = 1111 |rec_oracle = 1457 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 5 |normaldc = 10 |ls = Master Mage |lsdescription = 40% boost to Spark damage & boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 30% boost to BC efficacy |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Ruinous Drive |bbdescription = 9 combo Earth attack on all foes |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 9 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 9 |bbmultiplier = 150 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbnote = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbnote = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |esnote = |evofrom = |evointo = 30534 |evomats1 = Earth Idol |evomats2 = Earth Pot |evomats3 = Earth Pot |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Bat Mimic |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 200000 |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Sealed City of Scholars (Special Event) |notes = *This unit is from the game titled . |addcat = Tales of Link |addcatname = Rita1 }}